Feral
by Nerdy Ninja in Training
Summary: In a world where no is dead, all things are cute, and more Malia love to spread around. Mainly focused on her and how she interacts with the pack.
1. Alpha

**This is set in an AU verse in which everyone is alive and Scott is the alpha and calls everyone 'Pup' besides Stiles because Stiles is his bro. This all will be focused on mainly Malia and her adorable self. Spread the Malia love!**

* * *

"Alpha! Alpha! Look!"

Scott looks up to see Malia bounding down the hall towards him, he just barely managed to keep her from running smack into him before a piece of paper is shoved into his face. "Look, Alpha! I got a C!"

Scott blinks at the sudden letters and numbers before his eyes and has to lean back to see a giant red 'C' on a math quiz.

Scott grinned, seeing Malia light up at the look on his face. "Good job!" He scoopes her up in his arms, spinning her around as her delighted laughter filled the air. Sounding much like the the first time she whipped out her claws in front of him and Stiles. He set her down on the floor, keeping his arms wrapped tightly around her as he let her nuzzle into his neck.

Feeling her arms snake around him and squeeze as tight as she could, letting out a content sigh.

Scott chuckled, nosing along her ear, "I'm so proud of you, pup," He pulled back, holding her at arms length, "Let's try for a 'B' next time, okay?"

Malia nodded, her smile turning into a small frown, "But I did my best and got this. How can I do better?"

"I'll help," He squeezed her shoulders, giving her an encouraging smile. Mentally hearing Stiles tell him it was full of rainbows and puppies with sparkles coming out of their butt. "I'll be there to help Stiles teach you. You learn best with Stiles right?"

Malia nods, "And Kira. Allison teaches me how to fight the best, Alpha."

Scott laughed, leaning in once again to press a kiss to Malia's forehead, "Yes, but you can't fight math."

She frowns again, the action creasing her brow, "But…"

Scott cups her face, rubbing his thumb over her cheekbone, "I know, it's not fun. But you gotta try to get better. Just like you try harder when training with Allison, right?" She nods, "Good. As long as you try, you know I'll always be proud of you, Pup."

She preens at the use of the name he's given everyone in the pack, a happy smile back on her face, "Okay, Alpha."

Scott nodded, "Good. And, Pup?" She tilts her head as if to ask _What? _"You can call me Alpha at school, but not so loud next time, alright?" Malia blinks and glances around them as if noticing where they are for the first time, ducking her head.

"Hey, hey, none of that." He pulls her in again, letting her head rest on his shoulder, "Nothing to be ashamed of. I don't care if people look at us weird because of how things work with pack. Remember that, okay?"

She nods against his shoulder, and continues to to rub her scent into his clothes, "There, love you, Pup."

He hears a soft rumble come from her, a quiet, "Love you too, Alpha," That brightens his day.

* * *

**Note: These will be little drabbles if people like them :)**


	2. Huntress

Malia feels her skin thrum with delight whenever the warmth of Allison's smile seems to make it her way. She knows the girl's a hunter. Knows of what she's done to Erica and Boyd in the past. To Isaac. But she's different now. And so is Malia. She wasn't exactly the same person she was before she was a coyote for years on end.

She can see why Scott had fallen in love with her. Malia loves her too. She thinks that's what pack is about. Love. She feels it when she's around all of them. Thinks that's what a family must feel like. Like love.

That's what pack meant didn't it? Family?

The next time she receives Allison's smile, she can't help but smile back and gives in to all instinct when she rushes the girl to throw her arms around her. Allison tenses at first, Malia can feel her muscles trying to decide to push her away or not. But instead, the hunter's arms merely wraps around her and she could never be happier. Taking that as permission to nose along and rub her cheek over Allison's shirt, her sweater, her _jacket_ until the girl smelled sorely of her.

Malia sighs contently, feeling Allison's fingers work their way through her hair and nails scratch at her scalp. She let out a happy rumble, the animal within her practically purrs at her touch and she dazily listens to Allison's chuckle in her ear. "Doesn't matter what type of were they are. They all act the same."

"But not all of them decide to scent my girlfriend to high hell," Lydia conceeds, and Malia snorts out a laugh.

Maybe she loved Lydia too.

* * *

**I know these are small, but there will be more to come. Can't promise the length of them though. And yes, I ship Allydia, Sisaac, Sterek, Berica, Jackson x Danny, and Kira x Malia. (however the last one may not show as much as you think. She just brings Kira up a lot. Thanks for reading! Spread Malia love!**

**~Nerdy**


	3. Of Betas

**Searching For Warmth**

She's made a habit of visiting people at night. She hates being alone in her bed. She tosses and turns and not even a bundled up blanket can suffice as a pretend body or keep her warm. Malia's convinced it leeches what warmth she has and stores it away in it's layers to hide from her. She hates blankets. Hates having to wear clothes to keep warm. It's much better to find warmth from _living things_ rather than inanimate ones.

So that's what she does.

Malia heads over to Erica's house, slips in through the window (no one in the pack keeps theirs locked. She supposes it'd be better if they did, but then what was she gonna do? Come in through the front door?), and simply stands there. Taking the room in as she takes off her boots as she looks around.

There's not much covering her walls, a poster here and there, clothes thrown over a mirror in the corner, and a desk filled with meaningful clutter. And beside her is Erica, sleeping soundly as the moon light spills in through the window and basks her face in it's light. Curled up half way on her bed in a big white T-shirt with most of her hair pulled back in her pony tail, a blanket splayed over her legs. She looks beautiful like this. Erica always does, but this has a softer tone to it. Sleep always makes people look younger. More innocent. At least that's what Stiles says. He says Derek always looks younger, like everything that happened to him just washes away and there's no worries for him. But to her, they just look softer. Especially Erica.

It's rare that she sees people without clothes. Unless it's one of the guy's bare torsos. But legs? On a girl? Makes this seem even softer in a way. More trusting. At least she thinks so. It's like baring your throat so another animal can sink it's teeth in. Only it doesn't bite you.

Malia hums softly, just like Stiles does as an undertone for when Derek sings and comes around the other side of the bed. She shimmied out her pants before climbing into bed alongside Erica. Curling along the back of her, pressed against the length of the other girl and wrapped her arms around her. Letting out a sigh at finally feeling the warmth skin into her skin. This was better than any blanket or pillow could give her. Malia wrapped her arm around the sleeping girl, letting her cheek rest on Erica's shoulder blade before falling asleep.

**Quiet Time**

She waits for the opportune moment. Just like that pirate Jack did in the movie she watched earlier that day.

Malia waits for him in the complete darkness of his home, hiding in the shadows just like that Bat guy and waits.

It didn't take long for the other unsuspecting beta to come home, opening his door and locking it once he was inside. He should be able to pick her scent out right away, but she had been over earlier and hoped it would be enough to mask her being there. It was. He went on into the kitchen and turned the light on without suspecting a thing. Malia grinned, making sure to stay low as she moved across the floor to get into the kitchen doorway. Waiting once more until he's got his back to her and she strikes.

Getting up, she launches herself onto his back. Hearing him grunt in surprise as they toppled over onto the kitchen floor. She lets out a victory shout, hearing him laugh as he catches onto who she is.

"Okay, Malia, you got me," he says and she grins, moving to sit on his back. She likes doing this. Likes being rough with the others. It's the kind of play she's used to. Knows the others like doing it with her too. She's learned from Isaac that it's okay to rough house with teenaged boys. (Kira's off limits on the matter, she wears skirts a lot, but Erica loves to play. So does Jackson. Mostly when the others aren't around but she's able to bait him sometimes).

But Boyd's one of her favorites, likes being by him cause he's quiet. Which means he understands when she decides not to use words. Words aren't used in the animal kingdom and it feels good to slip into the familiar state. It's special. It's like sharing one of those looks with someone and knowing what's supposed to be said without being said. Boyd's unassuming at times and it makes her guess if she's really in for trouble or not when with Erica or Isaac she can tell. She paws at his back, hearing him huff, "Fine, but if we're going to stay here can I at least take my shirt off? It's hot."

She hums as if actually contemplating it before getting up, sitting on the floor besides the boy as he sits up himself to tug his shirt off before laying back down on the floor.

She smiles and he smiles back, holding out a hand for her. She doesn't take it, just simply crawls back on top of him and lays down on his chest. Letting his arms wrap around her, and strewns her legs out with his.

A soft rumble comes from Boyd and then there's a hand in her hair, smoothing it over her scalp and brushing over the mess that it is. She gives a quiet rumble back, rubbing her cheek across his chest as she closes her eyes.

It isn't until later that she wakes up on the couch with Boyd underneath her. She grins, listening to his soft even heartbeat and is reminded of all the quiet times she gets to have with Boyd.

**You Are My Lullaby**

Sometimes she can't sleep. Can't close her eyes without some image flashing into her mind of blood on her hands and it's all her fault.

She can't help it. She wants to run. Wishes she were a coyote again so she could do just that all night long. But she's not and she's afraid she can't control it.

She hates feeling like this. Hates that each time she does she comes here, but Derek doesn't seem to mind. Doesn't say a word as he closes the loft door behind her and leads her to his bed. Asking her quietly to take her shoes and jacket off before getting on the bed and Malia follows soon after. Settles into his open arms and lets herself be pulled against his chest, staring up at the moon in hopes that it's light will make the nightmares go away.

Malia curls a hand into the man's shirt, wondering if he could tell by her scent or simply by the look on her face what she was here for. Scott told her that Derek taught him how to catch emotions by scent. So maybe that's what he did? She wants to ask but doesn't trust her voice to speak long enough. Instead she looks up at the beta, tugging on his shirt until he looks down at her, "Can you…?"

He nods, and she's so grateful Derek doesn't like to speak just like Boyd does sometimes and listens to him hum softly to warm up before he starts to sing 'You Are My Sunshine'.

She rests her head on his chest to feel them rumble through his skin as the words come out. It's softer than how he usually sings. Lighter. It makes her feel safe. Like she's listening to her Mom's hushed words again.

Malia relaxes for the first time that night, simply listening as Derek's words make the nightmares go away. The thumb brushing over her shoulder wiping away any worries that were edged into her skin.

Her favorite part is the way he sings _'you make me happy'_ . On _'happy'_ he goes higher than any other word, like the word could actually fly away from how light it was.

Malia thinks he means it. The song.

She wants him to.

She wants to make him happy because he makes her happy.

So she tells him he's her sunshine.

Derek stops for a moment to smile down at her, pressing a kiss to her forehead before singing again.

She knows he's telling her it too.

* * *

**Hey, guys! Here with your daily dose of Malia love! If you guys have any suggestions of what you'd like to see in here, don't be afraid to share! :D**


End file.
